Wild
by ghostlyandcoastly
Summary: Draco Malfoy was respectable in high pureblood society- he chose his words carefully, he knew business, and he woo'd only the classiest and most pure women. Astoria wore red lipstick and slept with muggles, men or women, and had no filter. She would never, ever marry a Pureblood man. Much less Draco Death Eater Coward Son Of A Bitch Malfoy.


Astoria Greengrass was not proper. She was not demure or dainty. She was ambitious and adventurous. The sorting hat had not known what to do with her. At eleven years old, she did not yet have the confidence to defy her family. She begged the sorting hat to put her in Slytherin, not Gryffindor.

As the war had gone on, it was clear to people she knew best that she should have been in Gryffindor. She had spied on the Carrows for Dumbledore's Army. She had not even been caught until late in the year. Just nine days before bloody Harry Potter swooped in and saved the day. She had spent the actual Battle of Hogwarts unconscious in her parents home. When Alecto Carrow caught her sending a message about Amycus' whereabouts, they had tortured her for hours at a time. It went on for five days. She wished for death but gave nothing away. Moldy Voldy had had too much to worry about at the time and did not instruct the Carrows to kill her when she was brought to him. She went back to her family. Her family was shunned and tortured- though not to any degree that she had.

When she woke up, the war had been over for three days. Her mother held her and her father left the room whenever she was around. Her sister felt threatened and confused by her. Daphne had not known Astoria had been working for the other side.

All of that probably amounted to why Astoria was hiding outside behind the building where her sister's wedding was taking place. She was smoking a muggle joint. The gorgeous signature Greengrass-seafoam green lace contrasted against her bright red lips, unkempt hair, and lit joint.

"What keeps the sister of bride in hiding I wonder?" A voice deep and smooth as an ocean surprised Astoria. She turned around to see Draco Malfoy, dressed in black and white robes. She wondered if black was the signature color of the Malfoy's. How boring, she thought. She laughed at the boy in front of her both at his comment and her own internal commentary.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy, you couldn't guess if you tried." Astoria refused to admit he put her on edge. This was one of the few conversations they had ever had.

"It couldn't be a desire to remove yourself from your hideously boring family, would it be?" She remembered why she didn't speak with him much. He was every bit as arrogant as the rumours indicated him to be.

"That's rich coming from a Malfoy." She snapped back. He was not completely wrong in his opinion of her family but she found it appalling that he would speak to her like that. If anyone else had been around, he would have been as stiff and dry and polite as any of the other purebloods. "And no, that is not why I came out here. I came out here because I find these occasions to be all pomp and no substance."

"Occasions? Don't you mean weddings?"

"I mean arranged marriages celebrated, or initiated, or announcements or whatever they want to call it. It's ostentatious, unnecessary, and completely chauvinistic." Astoria ended her mini rant by taking a big inhale of her joint.

"Ah, so you'll never be the one in white?" She blew the smoke in his face because she was feeling daring. And also found it the easiest way to hide her surprise at being asked a question like that point blank.

"That's a personal question to ask someone who you don't know at all." She retorted. He rolled his eyes.

"Please. Everyone knows Little Tori Greengrass."

"I find that highly unlikely and insulting."

"My apologies for offending you." He smirks at her as he leans against the wall next to her. "What is that?" He continued when she said nothing. She chuckled.

"It's a muggle thing. I don't think the lips of a Malfoy could ever sweep as low to put themselves on a- hold for a shudder- a muggle drug." Astoria quipped, finding her own joke hilarious. Her giggling was cut off by him grabbing her small wrist and raising the joint to his lips. He let her hand drop as he exhaled a cloud of smoke away from her.

"You assume too much, Snapdragon." Draco Malfoy walked away and Astoria was sure she would not see him much after that, much less have a longer conversation than this ever again.

Astoria woke up to a crack. It was her mother apparating in front of her flat. Lucile Greengrass was a cautious woman. She was quiet and used her words carefully. She loved both of her daughters very much and wanted the world to love them and see them as perfect as she did. For this reason, perhaps, she was obsessed with putting out the right image of them. Sometimes just exaggerating accomplishments (e.g. Daphne's talents in charms) and sometimes outright lying (e.g. Astoria's charms).

Astoria groaned as she rolled over in bed.

 _Knock. Knock._

 _Fuck, Fuck Fuck!_ Astoria thought as she realized it must be her mother. She pushed the female body next to her.

"Tori? Wake up and let your mother in!"

The woman Astoria had been entangled with tried to cuddle Astoria closer but she pushed her away and began to get dressed, whispering all the while.

"Megan? Get up! My mother is here and she can _not_ see you! Go hide in the restroom! Please! I'm so sorry."

The blue haired girl covered herself in her sheet and scampered off to the bathroom unhappily.

Astoria was picking up and throwing the strewn about clothes into any hiding place that was quick. She took a final look in the mirror before sighing, knowing there was little she could do now.

"Astoria! Open the door this mome-" Her mother's griping was interrupted and Astoria swung the door open and hugged her mother. Lucile patted her on the back lightly.

"Yes, dear. Good to see you." Lucile stated. The two walked into the kitchen.

"Can I make you tea?" Astoria offered.

"Yes, I'll take an earl mint please. No sugar. Thank you, darling." Lucile requested. Astoria busied herself with making the tea and trying not to think about the girl in the bathroom.

"Now I apologize for not giving you any notice before dropping by but I'm afraid we don't have much time. I need you to come to the home and put on some of your old clothing. Clear your schedule for the day." Lucile fired all this information without pause. Astoria was suspicious.

"... Why?" Nerves bubbled up in her stomach.

"Dear, I need you, for the sake of your father and I, to not freak out. I need you to obey and present like a Greengrass lady. Narcissa Malfoy would like to have tea with us." The kettle went off as Astoria's mind exploded.

"Anyways, I'll let you have some time to put yourself together before coming over," _Putting myself together to come over and have you put me together,_ Astoria thought sarcastically. "Don't be too long or I'll be forced to have a chat with whatever _friend_ you have here."

Lucile's last comment swept the rug out from under her daughter. She lightly embraced the stunned Astoria and then let herself out.

Two hours later, Astoria was walking clumsily down the staircase in an expensive silver dress that highlighted none of what she considered her good features. It was from two years ago, when she still lived in her parent's home. Her father stood at the base. He did not look her in the eyes as he spoke with her.

"Now that your sister has taken another name, you are the last Greengrass. You will do our name proud. Conduct yourself as such while in Mrs. Malfoy's presence.

Narcissa was predictably dressed in a black skirt suit with green over-robes. Most of the tea consisted of small talk. It felt like ages for Astoria but she politely nodded and chuckled at the correct moments. Her father did not even seem displeased with her. Only when the topic of Mrs. Malfoy's son was brought up did the afternoon get interesting.

"Thank you for asking, Lucile. He's doing quite well. I am very proud of him. He travels to the United States and China often. He is very hard working. Lots of charity work, keeping himself busy."

"That's just lovely! Astoria adores philanthropic work, don't you?" Lucile squeezed her daughter's knee under the table.

"Absolutely. I have been working with the Young Wizards Association since graduation." Astoria made sure not to go into detail. Narcissa Malfoy, nor any Malfoy's, would probably be less than enthused by her work with muggle-born youth and assisting in their transition and protection as they integrate into magical society.

"Spends lots of time at the Ministry, she does." Her father added. It was her least favorite part of her job- the bureaucracy.

"Wonderful, I'm sure Draco would love to hear more about this. Shall I arrange for you two to get together?" Narcissa asked. It did not feel accidental or happenstance. Lucile looked at her daughter, her message clear in her eyes.

"If he's not too busy, I'm sure I would I love to work something out." Astoria put enormous effort into keeping the edge out of her tone. She wasn't entirely convincing but that did not seem to phase the determined Narcissa.

"Fantastic! Now Lucile, I would love for you to give me a tour of your garden. Perhaps after we could meet with your husband in his study to discuss some business matters." Narcissa's nonchalance worried Astoria. She added to just Tori, "Sorry to keep you, Astoria. I'm sure you have much more interesting things to do as a sophisticated young witch." Narcissa gave an easy laugh and began to stand. Astoria found it odd how even in someone else's home she was the one who held the audience.

Astoria stood with her mother and said polite goodbyes to both of them as the exited to the patio to the gardens. Her father coughed to get her attention.

"You did well. Continue with that decorum and the Malfoy boy will make a Pureblood Lady of you." And with that terrifying sentence, he left Astoria steaming.

She would never, _ever_ marry a Pureblood man. Much less Draco Death Eater Coward Son Of A Bitch Malfoy.

Out in the garden, Lucile lied easily. Oh, she was so pleasantly surprised by the offer. Oh, of course, her daughter would be flattered. Most definitely, Narcissa, I think Astoria mentioned just a few weeks ago how handsome he is. Lucile easiest and most untrue lie came when Narcissa questioned her daughter's purity. Astoria? Ah, those rumours could not be less true about her. She was waiting for the right one.

The two women both agreed the right one was Draco Malfoy.

Meanwhile, across town, Astoria Greengrass was having a drink at 11 a.m. at a muggle bar, giving the muggle bartender bedroom eyes.


End file.
